Surfer
The BF Surfer is a vintage camper van that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The van's design is heavily inspired by the styling of the VW T1 (Type 2) Bay Window and Splitscreen vans. The front section (front end and front doors) resembles the VW T1 Splitscreen van, the second section (sliding doors) resembles the VW T1 Bay Window van, the third section (square window and flat metal behind) resembles the VW T1 Splitscreen (excluding the runners for the sliding doors) and the fourth section (rear end) resembles the VW T1 Bay Window van. In-game, the vehicle comes in a two-tone paintjob, with stripes of both colors on the middle section, where it starts in a V-shape stripes on the front end of the vehicle. The vehicle comes in two variants: a clean variant with small wheels with five-spoke aftermarket wheels, roof racks and, sometimes, a surf table mounted on the same; and a beater variant which it's rusty and uses medium-size wheels with centercaps. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Beater= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Much like its real life counterpart, the Surfer is very slow due to its small 4-cylinder engine. However, acceleration is not that bad, and handling is average, but overall, it is sluggish and is not a good choice for pursuits due to its weak resistance against heavy collisions. Its beater variant has higher suspension compared to the clean one, making it a good vehicle on bumpy, flat terrain. However, its beater variant is significantly inferior in terms of overall performance. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BFSurfer-Front-GTAV.png|Clean version (Rear quarter view). BFSurferBeater-Front-GTAV.png|Beater version (Rear quarter view). BF Surfer Beater Front.jpg|A brown and white Surfer (Rear quarter view). Bfsurferv.jpg|Michael driving a beater Surfer (Rear quarter view). SurferModified.jpg| An NPC-modified Surfer near the Del Perro Beach. BF Surfer no surfboard.jpeg|A standard Surfer lacking surfboard rack. Surfer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Surfer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Surfer2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Surfer Beater on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Standard *Spawns on the side of a road, along with a Radius in Blaine County. *Parked behind Ursula's house near the El Gordo Lighthouse. *Throughout the game's progress, the player may find an abandoned Surfer near Trevor's Airfield during an abandoned vehicle Random Event. *A uniquely colored Surfer is seen abandoned near the Sandy Shores Airfield on Smoke Tree Road in the Grand Senora Desert, near Harmony and Sandy Shores during the abandoned vehicle Random Event. When approaching on foot, an unknown man will hit the protagonist with a tazer. The player can obtain this by either towing the van, or as Trevor only, can use the special ability so the Stun Gun has no effect, and then the enemy can be killed. *The Surfer's clean version can also be found randomly near the first bridge north of Fort Zancudo. Coming up from the south side of the map, drive through the tunnel under the fort, and the player will come to a right-left series of turns in the highway; after these turns will be the bridge. A dirt trail branches off the eastern side of the road, marked by a roadside parking lot and a shack. Turn down it, and follow the trail as it wraps around back under the bridge. The dirt path lets out onto a beach with a party going on. If no cars appear at first, keep driving and they should spawn. If the Surfer does not spawn, get back on the road and drive a good distance before returning. Repeat as many times as needed and one will show up. This is also a good way to get the Journey, the Sandking SWB, and the Regina, which all spawn here more commonly than the Surfer. ;Beater *Inside Dignity Village, crossing the small bridge. *In the parking place of the abandoned motel in Sandy Shores. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Standard *Can be bought at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $11,000. (GTA Online) * Can be found modified near the Del Perro Beach, or outside Burton's Los Santos Customs, usually pre-modified (enhanced version only). Trivia General *This vehicle is named the Surfer because its inspiration, the Volkswagen T1, is famous for its association with the 1960s surf culture. In reference to this, it often spawns with a surfboard on the roof. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When damaged enough, the sliding doors open outwards like normal doors. Even though there are door railings on the sides. *A red Surfer appears in the game play video for Righteous Slaughter 7. *The clean Surfer has five-spoke aftermarket wheels and a lowered suspension compared to the beater Surfer. This causes the license plate to clip through the geometry on rough terrain. See Also *Camper - A similar vehicle which was previously a camper van. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles